Black Rock Shooter: Tales of the Otherworld
by OverlordMao
Summary: A month has passed since the battle with Insane Black Rock Shooter, Mato had resumed to her daily life with her friends she made. However, they will encounter many unfamiliar faces as Black Rock Shooter continue to fight in the Otherworld, facing off against other selves; fighting to free them from their pain. After the Anime. Unofficial season 2. Contains OCs


_**Black **__**Rock Shooter: Tales of the Otherworld**_

A broken world, devoid of color. Once there is a warrior dressed in black and flame of blue, who traveled to many different world of different colors, destroying the inhabitant of each world. But one day, something inside her snapped, and her calm blue flame erupted into a malevolent purple. It took few of the world's inhabitants to stop her, but no avail until now, another one dressed in black confronts her other half and defeats her by uniting the world of colors into one. Merging the broken black and white world, into one colorful palette.

* * *

Inside a ruined school building, Black Rock Shooter made a huge jump back; avoiding the bullets from her opponent. Her appearance consists of a black sailor uniform with a small blouse with a pair of knee-high boots. She also appears to be wearing headphones, a white armband with a pentagram symbol on her left arm, and an eyepatch that covers her right eye.

Rock identified her as Black Matagi as purple flame ignites on Black Matagi's left eye and she fires her gunblade. Rock summoned her Rock Cannon and shielded herself from Matagi's bullets. Black Matagi saw an opportunity to attack and charged towards Black Rock Shooter. Rock summoned her Black Blade and blocks Matagi's gunblade as she press on her attacks. Rock parries her attack and kicks her in the stomach, knocking her away; not before immediately recovering. Rock aims her cannon on the ground beneath Matagi and fire five rounds. The ground began to break upon damage and Black Matagi falls through the hole. She struggled to get back up on her feet when Black Rock Shooter lands in front of Matagi and aims her sword down at her.

As Rock is about to go for the kill, she stops and take a quick glance towards the gaping hole of what used to be the windows and jumps back as an incoming bullet flies past her. However, the bullet explodes and it leveled parts of the school to the ground. The explosion has sent Rock flying out of the building and she crashed into the ground. She gets back up on her feet and check the wreckage for Black Matagi; however, she is nowhere to be seen. Knowing that she most likely escaped, she shifted her attention towards her unknown assailant.

From afar, a girl wearing a maid attire aimed her giant rifle towards Black Rock Shooter. Her name was Maid Gunner. She shifted her view towards Black Matagi who was also blown away by her attack, retreating before Rock recovered. She shifts back to Rock only to find her charging her Rock Cannon and fire it at her. She immediately got on her feet and dodged Rock's bullet and insert another bullet to her rifle. But Rock takes a mighty leap towards Maid Gunner and fires her cannon before Maid get a chance to fire again. Maid Gunner frantically evades the shots as Rock slice her with her sword. In an act of desperation, Maid Gunner aims her rifle at the ground between them and fires her shot point-blank.

The explosion knocked Black Rock Shooter back but she halts her flight by slamming her Rock Cannon to the ground in order to slow down her knockback. She looked frontward to see the smoke clearing. But once it cleared, Maid Gunner was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

It's been a month after the incident of Insane Black Rock Shooter. Mato Kuroi walks down the streets in the midst of a new day. She stopped by at Yomi's house as Yomi left her house and noticed her.

"Good morning, Yomi!" Mato greeted.

"Ah, good morning to you too." She replied smiling.

The two walked together to school. On their way, they were met by Yuu and Kagari; and they joined the two. The four are happily chatting about their weekends on their way to class. It seemed to be a normal routine to the girls; even more so despite what happened a month ago. Eventually, the bell rang and the first period was over. The girls make their way to the halls to chat before heading to their second period.

"Geez, today feels slow lately. I was about to fall asleep during today's history lesson!" Mato said, letting out a yawn.

"Well, you have been staying up lately." Yomi said.

"Yeah... It's because my grades have been dropping lately that I have to take all-nighters to study. My mom chewed me out for slacking off. Besides if I flunk, then I'm out of the basketball team!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get your grades back up." Said Kagari as Yuu nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they see some of the students running down the hallway. Feeling curious they followed them and see a group of students gathered around.

"What's going on? Why's everyone gathering around?" Mato said. She and Yuu pushed through the crowd to get a better view when they see a girl with headphones on the ground along with two other girls; one looking timid and shrunk back to the older girl with an armband on her left arm, giving the headphones girl a nasty glare.

"I'll tell you again, say you're sorry and maybe I won't report you to the principal!" The older girl demanded. But the girl with the headphones didn't hear her demands as her headphones seemingly cancels the noise around her. This irritates the former and she kicks her in the abdomen. "Take those stupid headphones off and listen to me!"

"Please, Matsumoto-san, she didn't mean to bump into you! She won't do it again!" The timid girl pleaded.

"Shut up!" Spatted her angry superior as the girl whimpered.

The crowd murmured to each other about the event while Mato balled her fist. She was about to do something until she noticed Yuu shaking. There were fire in her eyes and her face contorted in rage.

"Yuu..."

"Leave her alone..." Her voice was audible enough to get everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" The armband girl asked.

"I said..." Yuu stepped up to her and slapped her in the face. "...to leave her alone!"

"Yuu!" "Matsumoto-san!" Both Mato and the timid girl cried. The girl with the headphones looked up to see Yuu standing up against her oppressor.

The girl with the armband touched her reddened cheeks and glared at Yuu. "You little bitch...! Just who do you think you are attacking your student council president!?"

"All I'm seeing is bully trying to pick a fight with someone you'll be regretting!" Replied the furious Yuu as Mato tries to hold her back.

"Yuu, stop you're not in that world anymore!"

"Alright, break it up, all of you! Unless I'll report this to the principal!"

Everyone stopped at what they're doing and see's Saya walking up to the commotion.

"Saya!" Mato said in surprise.

"Tch, you got lucky this time... Come on!" The council president said as she walk away along with the rest of the class.

"C-coming!" The timid girl ran after her superior leaving only Mato, the girl with the headphones, Saya, and her friends behind.

"Yuu, are you alright?" Yomi asked.

"Sorry, I lost my temper..." She replied, staring at the ground.

"Well, you all seem uneasy after that incident. How about you come to my office so I can make tea for each of you? Is that okay?" Saya asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Mato replied.

"And how about you?" The headphones girl perked up and faced Saya. "Do you want to come?" She stared at them for awhile before nodding her head yes. They made their way to Saya's office as she offered them drinks when they sat down.

"So, Yuu, how are you feeling now?" Mato asked.

"A little better." She replied while she sips her cup.

"You were bullied yourself, that's why you snapped." Saya said.

"I couldn't help it, when I see her in that state; it reminded me of myself, but worse..." Yuu replied.

"I know you were only trying to help, but please be aware that you're still in school. You're lucky that I'm here to stop it."

"Right, sorry..."

"And you, are you alright? You're not drinking your tea." Saya said to the headphoned girl.

The girl looks at Saya and turns her music player off.

"Are you okay?" Saya repeated. She slowly nods her head yes. "Not much of a talker, huh? Could you at least introduce yourself?"

The girl stared at everyone in the room and looked down. After a moment of silence, her mouth twitched as she began to speak.

"Nana... Nana Sasaki..."

"Nana, is it? I'm Saya Irino; I'm the counselor of this school." She said. "I believe you girls should introduce yourselves."

"Oh, right! My name is Mato Kuroi, it's nice to meet you!" Said the flustered Mato.

"Yomi Takanashi, pleased to meet you, Sasaki-san." Yomi said.

"I'm Kagari." Kagari said.

"Yuu."

Suddenly the bell ranged. "Ah, that's your que to get to class. You run along now!" Saya said. Mato and the others thanked her for the drinks and leaves the room as Nana follows them out. "Oh, and Nana?" She stopped and faced her. "Please don't get yourself into trouble again, I won't be there to save you next time. Remember if you have any problems, come and see me." She nodded and leaves her office.

* * *

After school, Mato washed her head after basketball practice. She noticed Nana alone staring at the ground with her headphones on. She tried calling her, but Nana doesn't appear to respond to her. Nana then looked up and noticed Mato calling out to her and paused her music player.

"Kuroi-san."

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" Mato asked her.

"I'm waiting for someone." Nana replied quietly.

"Waiting for someone?" Mato parroted. Nana nodded her head. "Is it a boy?" Nana shook her head, staring at her music player. "You like to listen to music a lot, why is that?" She asked.

"It makes me feel like I'm in my own little world." Nana replied.

"But isn't that a problem? I mean, you can't hear anyone with your headphones on."

"It's not a problem. I'd prefer to isolate myself from the outside world and listen to my songs."

"But Nana... Don't you wanna have friends?" Mato said.

"I had a friend once, we don't see each other anymore." Nana replied.

"Why not?"

There was a pause, Nana stared at her music player with sadness in her eyes; growing Mato's concern. "She's seeing different people." She replied. She looked up and towards the gate which Mato glanced at where she was gazing and saw an older looking girl, wearing the same uniform as them, looking back at the two with a cold, monotone expression.

"My sister's here, it was nice talking to you, Kuroi-san." Nana said before walking towards her sister.

Mato watched Nana leave with her sister. Knowing Nana's current state, Mato grow worried about her well-being.

"Hey, Mato!" She snapped back into reality and see's Yuu calling out to her along with Yomi and Kagari.

* * *

At home, Nana stared at her lap, not eating her dinner as her sister eat hers. She sets her bowl down and spoke with Nana.

"You were causing trouble in school again, aren't you?"

"All I did was bump into her, she just snapped at me." Nana replied, not looking her own older sister in the eye.

"This wouldn't happen if you were supposed to pay attention to your surroundings, instead of drowning everything with songs in your playlist. Mom and Dad are already worried sick about you, Nana."

"I'm fine, Mai. A little music won't hurt anyone."

Her sister slammed her hands down. "Damn it, Nana, this is why everyone in school kept picking on you! I'm only trying to help you!"

"I never asked for your help." Nana replied coldly. "I'm going to bed, thank you for the meal." She said as she got up from her seat and retreat to her room.

Mai let out a disappointed sigh. "Nana..."

* * *

Black Matagi walked down the desolate fields of the Otherworld, dragging her gunblade behind, making scraping noises as she walks. She doesn't remember how long she was walking, the music in her headphones made her forget. But what she didn't forget, is the her motivation to find someone she holds dear. Despite that, she wanders aimlessly; not knowing the destination she was supposed to go.

She stopped walking and looked up, noticing someone from above. At the cliff, Strength stared down at Matagi with her tail swishing from side-to-side. She jumped down and lands in front of Black Matagi, surprising her. She extends one of her Ogre Arms and point at Matagi's headphones, curious about what she's hearing besides the world around her. Black Matagi seems hesitant, but she removes her headphones and place them between Strength's ears.

From afar, Maid Gunner watched over Black Matagi using the scope of her rifle. Despite knowing that Strength is no means of a threat, Maid remains vigilant and continue her aim. Suddenly, she sensed someone behind her and turned around, seeing Black Rock Shooter standing behind her. She gazed at Maid Gunner, with no hesitation to attack her, mentally asking her "Why are you following that girl?". Maid Gunner looks back at Black Matagi and Strength; and back at Rock, telling her that she's someone that she must protect, at all cost.

Rock stared at Maid without showing any concern, but feels that she understands. She walk away, leaving Maid Gunner be as Maid watched Matagi get her headphones back from Strength and bidding farewell to her.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, that marks the end of the first chapter of the many unofficial season 2 of Black Rock Shooter._**

**_I might wanna explain things, but I'm afraid I might give stuff away. I'll tell you this though, Black Matagi and Maid Gunner are sisters in this story_****_._**

**_'Til then, drop a review and ciao!_**


End file.
